Total Drama Enchanted Forest Wiki
Total Drama Enchanted Forest... the best Wikia I've been to since today. Total Drama Wiki is cool, but when a place is founded with friends, and you have fun there, while doing what you preffer, now that's what makes it the best. A bit of history... (you can sleep now) Origin Once, while I was on the chat of the Total Drama Wiki, I "accidentally" found another user, Berryleaf, that was talking to many others, and started a roleplay out of DipDap killing the characters she hated, and I decided to join them. At the end, it was a TD zombie apocalypse roleplay... things that turn out surprising... and while everyone left, there were just three users who stood: Berryleaf, Cabbage pult 74 (that joined the rp when we started) and Me. We did meet next days too, and it turned out that Berry was willing to make an alternative wikia on his own, and I had the idea of writting a fanfic about TD for a long time, but collaborating with others, writting at turns... Both of them agreed to make it, but we agreed that the minimum of people we needed to start were five. And the search for other users as nuts as we were began. Berry did found TylerWebkinzFan (now TylerSurvivorFan) who agreed to do it, I don't know if with entusyasm or not... and I wanted to find someone else... Decided to go for King Flurry51, another user I found funny once, and texted him also, and he was interested, still that he was busy. We did all met, and we made the page up. We organized the turns of our first season, Enchanted Forest (ask Berry why) and Tyler was going to be the first writer, Cabbage the second, Berry in third, I ended up on fourth, and KF in fifth. Things were just starting. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Tyler started the season with an ok episode, and Cabbage followed with an episode with a different writting style, which I liked. Variety is cool. Berry played his biggest cart until the oment, the Dark magic Book, in his episode, and turned Dave into a girl.. which was... well, I wrote next, and I enjoyed it. Now looking at it, I feel ashamed, as there are many things I would change, but I have to be prou dof my roots. Then, KF wrote, and I was sure about who was the best one around. However, he took out Lindsay, which caused consequences on the next episode... Tyler eliminated Noah, just vengeful, and developed an episode that was the first issue of the season, making several blogs about if it should be deleted. However, Cabbage handled it properly next episode, but then, Berry decided to play another of his cards... Paintbrush. At first, it completely left me like WTF but it turned out to be something good in the future. I found the episode to be actually creepy, and tried my best to make a good one after. KF again played a great episode, that had to be equilibrated by Tyler making a big piece of... well, an episode I didn't like at all, taking a long time, and eliminating an important character, simly for being uninteressed. Cabbage then wrote an amazing episode, that gave me a bit of hope still, that Berry hurried to take away with his Christmas (Chrismas) episode, that was just copletely impressing, reaching the psycho point we all like about him. I then had to write a non elim, as me and Cabbage were the only ones to accept making one, and I think it turned out well. Then, KF's card came to the table. Sky eliminated. Boom. No villain left. I think that was somehting that shocked us all (but Tyler). Tyler then took all his responsabilities away by making his last episode, eliminating Noah again, more against KF's favourite character. Sigh. There was nothing we could do then, but Cabbage made another good episode, that made me realize we could still work out without him. Berry wrote his last episode, that was surprisingly not as Berrytastic as I thought, but actually deeper, and with the proper elimination. Then, it was my time to play my card. I used an idea I had from long time ago, that turned everyone against me. Recieving negative feedback, decided to still finish it, and at the end, it was told to not be that awful. KF wrote the finale, and really offended me by telling that what happened last time was all fake, a pure childish move, but still, it was a great finale, with a deserved winner. Then, I decided to write an special episode, like in TDI and TDA. Post TDEF Once our first season was over, it was pretty obvius that Tyler wasn't going to be in for a second round. As I was writting the special, we all took like a bit of hiatus, and while we still thought on season two, and made some blogs about it, we also went all four to roleplay on another wikia, Next Gen. After it turned out to be a fiasco for us all (but for Berry, who did win first season) and while the second season was cancelled, we planned to make our second season to be World Tour themed, named Total Drama Enchanted Tour, and to make it a roleplay, with many characters in for each user. AnimeKid joined us, found as a replacement for Tyler, and so did Lego (now SpiritAnimal) but in his case, just with a sole character. DerpyandDawn was an option by Berry, but it ended up in nothing. At the end, the season had 21 contestants, in three teams, and its name was changed to Total Drama Sky Adventures. Total Drama Sky Adventures After the characters were all picked, we started our soon to be troubled roleplay. The first episode was pretty good, and Anime surprised me not godplaying at all, and accepting a defeat, and still when Fan won (and I find his character to be one of the easiest ones to godplay with, along with Lindsay, Kitty, Tom and Jen) I liked how I could portray my characters. The next episodes were allright, still when I was mortally bored by the third, and I found nothing to do there, besides enjoying Berry's Cody. The issues started on the fourth episode, were we started the rp and did the fulle pisode without Cabbage, and subbed him with a user I don't even remember. That would have been already conflictive, but what was worse was that the eliminated character was Sierra, one of his. Fortunatelly, it was solved, but it was the first hint of the disastrous end of the RP. Anime quit the Wikia after the fifth episode, as another character of his was eliminated, because we agreed to do it before it went worse (as he was making Ela to be Dark Ella and returning the Dark Magic to the show). The episode that came after was an allright one, and the start of my joke of the character John (NotTrent) but it was an obvius episode to save Mike's ass from the Dolphins Team, that would have ended up getting him out. KF rigged it all to save him, as he has always liked him pretty much, which caused disagreement on us all. Then, the episodes proceed with calm, still troubles with Mike, which caused me to quit as Paintbrush to save both, chars from KF and Cabbage, and the troubles when we eliminated Dakota, Lego's only char over any of the Dolphins, as he didn't take this seriouslly and never came on our roleplays, until the Japanese episode. That was a huge BOOM. Not only Mike godplayed for the win, but KF tried to split up Gwen and Topher, taking the justice on his hand to make things to follow his plans. That was horrible to me, but at the end, Jo, the only character of him I didn't wanted to see out AT ALL was eliminated, now leaving him with three chars. And Mike there to f**k things up still. Then, as a personal relief, he was eliminated. But KF, raged as always, decided to keep that piece of crap in as an intern, willing to get him back. Personaly, I was always a fan of Mike on the canon series, but since TDSKA, his concept on me has really went down. A lot. Just as KF's of Gwen, I guess. And in the next episode, Berry decided to give up on Bridgette, his best char over Izzy and Lightbulb, which was really sad to me. Then, it came to the merge. The episode was all calmed, with fast action and many interactions, and went pretty well, with Mike getting taken down every time he has tried his schemes, and the different obstacles I never imagined the challenge was going to feature at the end. But the elimination... *sigh* Yeah, it wasn't actually the proper thing to do, but Noah was cut, and KF went crazy. He was so revengefull that made the next episode happen in general. Australia's was ok at first, but you had to be really blind to not see he was going to bring Mike out at every chance. The second part was really messed, and I guess he didn't expect me to find the picture of the fish it required before him, so he then swapped it to the first two chars who found it. Berry had to go, and left Lightbulb to him, which was exactly all what he was hoping for. I eliminated Brick, as he had no longer plot, but then, ti was his decisive move on the RP wars of TDEF. Not only destroyed Lightbulb, and got Mike in, but also gave Lightbulb the blame of eliminating TOPHER,Cabbage's best character. Guess that was the breaking point, and none of them did want to hear of the other. We still could make another episode, were Lightbulb was eliminated, but then, nothign else was able to be done, as we already started another, but it was interrupted by insults. And since then, that RP has been pending,as Cabbage has not wanted to keep with it, and KF has left the Wikia as of what I've seen. Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites After the failed episode and KF said he was leaving, we decided to ignore TDSKA for a while, and decided to focus on another project, back at writting. We decided to get OCs in as well, designs made by my friend Sira, and made it a FVF theme season. As of now, we're stuck at Berry's thrid episode, but the season still looks to be ok, and not have major issues as of now, which is a relief. However, it still brought troubles, as it turned out KF didn't quit really, and it was all fake,a nd when he returned and saw we planned a season, he was really mad. So then, he made his other move... Total Drama Micro Still when we didn't finish the series, KF planned his own project with me and Berry in the form of this new season, were the cast was going to be shrunk and left in an island to compete in challenges for their new size. The cast was selected by himself, even when we disapproved some of the characters, but the season was forgotten after he stopped to visit or edit in the place again. RIDONCULOUS RACE 2 As of now, there's a season that could be a possible option in the future, which is a second version of RR. It is still uncertain who'll be in as the staff, or as the cast, but as of now, some ideas have been thought. Staff Currently *Berryleaf - Founder, writer in season one and season three, and roleplayer of Bridgette, Izzy, Lightbulb, Cody and Billy the intern. *Cabbage pult 74 - Writer in season one and season three, and roleplayer of Anne Maria, Sierra, Jasmine, Topher and later of Test Tube. *Me - Writer in season one and season three, and roleplayer of Brick, Paintbrush, Gwen, Trent and John the intern. Quit *TylerSurvivorFan - Writer in season one. *SpiritAnimal - Roleplayer of Dakota. *TheAnimeKid87 - Roleplayer of Soap, Test Tube, Scott and Ella. Unknown *King Flurry51 - Writer in the first season and roleplayer of Mike, Mal, Noah, Fan and Jo. Auditioned *Aqualad124 - Wanted a spot in writting, and later also on season 2. *KidLego09 - Wanted a spot in. *SkyFanTD - Wanted a spot in. Other Sean the Artic Fox - Is currently considered to be in RR 2 Category:Wikias